


Pajamas Crit

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Dora x the Rocs, while Zoey watches.  It's... unpleasant.(Originally written/posted sometime during season 3, I think)





	Pajamas Crit

“Umm, Dora?” Zoey's wrists tugged at the ropes binding her to the chair. “Are you sure this is necessary?”

“Yeah, it's a great game!” Dora giggled, her fish-like webbed feet flopping as she skipped across the room. “Ganny told me about it, and said I needed to play with you!”

“Okay...” Zoey mumbled skeptically. “So, what do you need me to do? I'm kind of, y'know, tied up here.”

“Oh, don't worry about it!” Dora laughed. “You just sit there and watch. Mr. Smooches will bring you snacks if you ask nicely.”

Dora's pet turtle nudged Zoey's foot. Zoey blinked. “Umm... cool.”

Drawing back the curtain around her bed, Dora revealed the reposed bodies of the team's bounty hunting rivals: Claudia and Robin Roc. “Hey guys!” she smirked. “Ready to do this thing?”

“D-dora...?” Claudia sat up slowly, rubbing her head. “How long have we been--?”

“Only a couple hours!” Dora beamed. “Sleepyheads! You almost slept through all the fun!”

The middle-aged woman turned her head, taking in her surroundings. “How did we end up in your room...?”

“I brought you! Duh!” Dora rolled her eyes, fingers busy unclasping her eyeball-pattern cloak. “Ganny sees things better here than he does at your house.” She smirked. “He likes to watch.”

Claudia shrugged her shoulder, discovering her fingers unable to move. “Dora?? What the fuck did you do to me?”

“It's only temporary...” Dora replied sheepishly, wrapping her arms around herself in a gesture of innocence. “I didn't want you two to run off before the game's over.”

“Dora...?” Claudia's eyes narrowed as her voice deepened with concern.

“You'll love it! I promise!” Dora grinned, pulling her cloak up over her head to reveal her naked nixie body.

“Oh god...” Zoey gasped, watching the scene unfold. “Dora! You can't!”

The little fish girl giggled maniacally, hopping onto the bed and tearing Claudia's skirt as her face burrowed between her thighs. The woman yelped, twisting and turning to little effect as Dora licked at her pussy, clawed hands lightly scratching around her legs. “F-fuck!” she exclaimed, turning to her unconscious husband. “Robin!? Can you move!?”

The green elf-shaped slime jiggled, twisting deliriously as his head looked around. 

Dora's face popped up with a big smile. “He's fiiiine! He'll just be a little loopy for a while!”

“DORA!” Claudia scowled, teeth clenching. “You let us go or I'll--” 

The fish girl laughed, tongue lapping at the woman's nethers as she teared her clothes down the middle, exposing her naked body. Claudia panted, chest heaving as she strained against the enchantment.

Zoey gulped, sweat forming on her brow as her thighs clenched involuntarily. 

Clammy, fishy hands pawing over her body, Dora pulled herself up and climbed over Claudia. “We need to get you involved too, Robin! The more the merrier!”

The slime's head lolled, looking at her through transparent, barely-aware pseudo-eyes.

“Now, I know you're all acidy and stuff, but...” Dora shrugged. “I'm tough, so I can take it. And Claudia's the most badass girl I know, so...” She nodded at the restrained woman, not noting her eyes widen in surprise and terror. “She can take it too.”

Zoey's jaw dropped, heart racing with sympathetic fear as she watched Dora lean over Robin, taking his slime penis into her mouth. Head bobbing up and down, she sucked its length, eyes twitching only a little. The sounds of hissing and popping rose slowly, drops of blood and burned flesh dribbling out from Dora's lips. The green slime jiggled with pleasure, his mass flowing to fill the growing attention between his gelatin legs. Dora gagged, eyes widening as she pulled back and coughed flecks of blood on the bed, a trail of red oozing out of her partially burned jaw.

Purple energy surged across the nixie's body, crawling over her like dark tentacles as the holes in her mouth healed over. Twisting her head to the side, she cracked her neck and grinned at Claudia, showing her short, sharp teeth. “Got him warmed up for you, baby! Your turn now!”

“Dora...?” Claudia gasped, her exposed body tensing up as she struggled to move back. “We're friends, right?”

“Yeah!” Dora beamed at her, smiling broadly. “And friends share dicks with friends!”

“B-but, he's-- I'll--” Claudia stammered, trembling as the fish girl guided the acidic slime penis toward her. 

“Look at me! I'm fiiiiiine!” Dora smirked, dark energy flowing through her hand to heal it as the skin rotted away. “You'll be fine too, and Robin will be super happy that you two finally got to get busy again!”

Claudia shrieked as the slime cock entered her, screams echoing through the room. Her body dripped with sweat as her flesh boiled and hissed, her head falling back as she passed out in shock. Zoey watched, mouth agape with horror, unable to look away. 

Dora giggled gleefully. “Aww! You two are so cute together!” She turned to Zoey, beaming with pride. “Isn't it beautiful?”

The half-elf's teeth were clenched, eyes wavering but too mortified to form tears. Claudia's vagina sizzled, fluids oozing out as an acrid stench wafted through the air. 

On the altar in the corner of the room, a dark eye opened, purple iris fixed on the scene. “Corrupt the youth...” it growled approvingly.


End file.
